


kiss it better

by despairmikan (katieelle)



Series: Danganronpa Requests [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bad Jokes, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Requests, Sickfic, Togami Byakuya Being An Asshole, i wrote this at work, im bad at tags, no beta we die like men, they r falling for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katieelle/pseuds/despairmikan
Summary: Makoto would play with Byakuya’s hair all night if he needed to.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Danganronpa Requests [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885561
Comments: 5
Kudos: 243





	kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaiilshoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaiilshoes/gifts).



> tw!!!! this fic mentions vomiting and pills
> 
> request asked for makoto taking care of byakuya while he's sick, sooo here we go
> 
> as always, im still taking requests! drop anything youd like to see on the first work in this series (no drv3 please, i havent played it yet :( 
> 
> also side note, i totally forgot about the rooms being soundproof, so i guess knocking on their doors wouldn't work but im too lazy to fix it. did they all have doorbells in the game or somethin? i can't remember lol

When Makoto gets to the dining hall, he’s not surprised to find that Byakuya is the only one missing. He’s typically spending time in the library, or tucked away in the archive. Never at the dining hall with everyone else, like he's supposed to be — so it’s not suspicious that he’s missing. What is suspicious, though, is the way everyone stares at him when he walks into the room, as if they all know something he doesn’t. “Uh...guys?” Makoto says quietly. What if something...no, it can’t be. No one here would want to  _ kill  _ Byakuya. He’s an asshole, sure, but no one in this room has it in them to kill someone. At least, he doesn’t think so. “What’s going on?”

“M-m-master is missing.” Toko is the first to speak up, and everyone directs their attention towards her. Her eyes weakly glance around at everyone, then their gaze falls back to the floor. “I went to the l-l-library this morning to see him, bec-because he’s usually there,” she explains slowly, struggling to get the words out. “B-b-but he wasn’t. So I looked everywhere, a-and knocked on his door a whole b-b-bunch, but I can’t find him anywhere.” 

There’s nothing to worry about, right? This isn’t the first time Byakuya pulled a stunt like this, he’s probably just being antisocial as usual. And there’s no way Toko could have searched  _ everywhere _ , he’s probably just off doing his own thing. Still, they should check around some more just to be sure. Anything can happen here. “We should split up,” Kyoko says, garnering the attention of everyone in the room. “This isn’t abnormal for Byakuya, but we still need to be careful.” 

Everyone in the room seems to be in agreement, even Aoi who practically wanted to kill Byakuya herself just a few days ago. They split up the floors of the school among themselves and head out. Makoto agreed to survey the first floor, and even though Toko says she tried knocking on Byakuya’s door, he figures that’s a good place to start. He could have been somewhere else when she knocked, but came back afterwards. 

Makoto stops in front of the door to Byakuya’s room, hesitating. He doubts he’s in his room, but if he is, he’s gonna be pissed that Makoto bothered him. Does he really wanna deal with an angry Byakuya this early in the morning? It’s not like there’s much else he can do, so he might as well just get over it. He pounds his fist on the door so that Byakuya will have to hear his knocking if he’s in there. “Just open the door if you’re in there,” Makoto says. “You’ve got everyone freaked out.” Still no sign that Byakuya could be hiding in there. He gives it a few more good knocks, but it’s no use. It seems like the room is empty. 

He turns around and is about to start heading further down the hall when he hears a door quietly creak behind him. He turns around and, to his shock, sees Byakuya just barely cracking the door open. He can’t see much of his face through the small crack, just an eye and the corner of his lips, but something seems...off. “Byakuya?” Makoto says, completely exasperated. “What...what the hell are you doing? Everyone’s worried about you. You practically gave Toko a heart attack.”

“Can’t I just...have some alone time?” Byakuya says. He’s definitely hiding something and...his voice...this doesn’t sound like him at all. His voice is much weaker and speaks slower than normal, his voice cracking at some of the words. 

“I mean, yeah, but...are you okay?” Makoto asks. He questions for a moment what the purpose is in asking him something like that. He knows Byakuya won’t answer truthfully, that’s just how he is. If something was wrong, he would just keep denying it.

“Of course I am okay,” Byakuya says. It’s so ironic. He sounds the exact opposite of okay. “Now run along and tell the others I...I…” He can’t seem to finish that thought. It’s like he’s trying to say something, but the words won’t come out, and in the next instant, he’s gone. He disappears somewhere within his room, but...he leaves the door open. Still just cracked, but open. Should he go in? Should he wait for Byakuya to come back? Stepping into his room without permission sounds like a death wish, so maybe he should stick to waiting…

Before he can finish deciding, he hears a strange noise coming from inside of his room. It sounds almost...pained. It’s faint, but it’s definitely there. What is going on here? Byakuya may actually kill him for going into his room uninvited, but what else is he supposed to do? He has to make sure he’s okay. So, Makoto takes a deep breath and slowly opens the door, allowing himself to step inside. As he gets closer, the sound gets louder. It’s sort of like a...coughing? It sounds like it’s coming from the bathroom, so Makoto rounds the corner and sees that the door to the bathroom is swung wide open. He peers into the room and sees Byakuya, kneeling on the bathroom floor in front of the toilet. 

He’s never seen Byakuya like this. The suit he normally wears has been replaced by a baggy shirt and a pair of sweatpants — it looks so... _ wrong.  _ It’s like...Byakuya from a parallel universe. Besides that, he also has beads of sweat forming on his forehead, and if Makoto looks closely enough, he can see that his hands are shaking, just a bit. “Byakuya?”

Makoto has never seen Byakuya turn around and look at him so quickly in his life, if he had turned his neck any harder, it probably would have snapped. “What the hell are you doing in my room?”

“I’m s-sorry, sorry,” Makoto stammers. Dammit, he knew this was a bad idea. “I just...you sounded hurt, and you left the door open.” 

“That doesn’t give you the right to barge in here, into  _ my _ personal space,” Byakuya argues. Makoto is completely frozen. He should just leave now, but his legs feel like they aren’t working, He can’t even speak over the giant lump in his throat. “Did you hear me, Makoto? Get out.”

After that, Byakuya begins vomiting into the toilet once again. Makoto has to look away. Even though Byakuya is telling him to get out, he can’t just leave him alone like this. Clearly something is wrong, and even if he won’t admit it, he needs help. “You should come to the nurse’s office. There’s probably medicine there that will help.” 

“I would rather kill myself than leave my room right now,” Byakuya says. Even when he’s sick, he’s still such a snarky asshole. “But...I suppose if you were to bring me some medicine, I may….appreciate it.” 

“Uh...do you know why you’re sick?” 

“No, it started spontaneously after I woke up,” Byakuya states. “A virus, or maybe bad food…” 

It doesn’t seem like anything life-threatening, thank god. It appears to be just a normal stomach bug. “Alright. I’ll see what I can find.” 

Makoto leaves the room and decides that now is a good time to let everyone else know what’s going on. It takes him a bit to track everyone down, but they’re all relieved to hear that Byakuya is okay. Or, not dead, at least. The only problem is that when he was searching for Toko, he found Genocide Jack instead, who had since been following Makoto around in hopes of seeing Byakuya in a weakened state. She followed him the whole way to the nurse’s office, where she was babbling on about something Makoto had no interest in while he was trying to find the correct medicines. 

He picks up a bottle of pain pills — these should be helpful, right? There’s gotta be more stuff that can help. He’s not a doctor, so he has no clue what some of this stuff does. He can’t even pronounce the names of some of this stuff, so he’s gotta be careful about what he gives to Byakuya. He’s willing to bet that some of this stuff is poisonous. “You know, I would like totally  _ love  _ to kill a sick man one day,” Jack says, and no matter how hard Makoto tries to block it out, he has no choice but to hear the serial killer ramble about her demented fantasies. “I mean, most of the time, I like how they struggle. But...I just think there’s something sooooo  _ exciting  _ about killing a man who’s already at his lowest point.”

Trying hard to ignore her, Makoto shuffles through yet another shelf full of medications. He eventually finds one that’s supposed to be for nausea and vomiting, so he takes that one as well. He isn’t sure what else he can do, so he decides that those two will be good enough for now. Before heading back to Byakuya’s room, he stops by the cafeteria to pick up some bottled water. He considers grabbing some small snacks, but with his stomach so upset, he probably won’t be able to eat anything for quite a bit. So, supplies in hand, (and Jack following close behind) he heads back to Byakuya’s room. The door is just as he left it; closed, but unlocked. 

And then, there’s the matter of Genocide Jack. The chances that Byakuya will be okay with having her in his room and in his face while he’s sick are...extremely, incredibly low. But, there’s really not much he can do to make her leave. Jack seems to do whatever the hell she wants. So with a sigh, he reluctantly opens the door, and Jack barges in immediately. “Heeeey, Master Byakuya,” she calls into the room, followed by her signature maniacal laughter. “The doc is in!”

“Oh, dear god, please make that  _ thing  _ shut up.” Once again, Byakuya is on the floor of the bathroom. Except this time, he’s not leaving over the toilet. He’s sitting up against the wall, clutching at his stomach with a pained expression on his face. 

“She followed me,” Makoto says apologetically. 

He looks like...a mess, and that’s putting it lightly. He doesn’t look like the Byakuya that Makoto is so used to seeing. “Oh, ew,” Jack says upon seeing Byakuya in such a state. “You look disgusting.” Neither Makoto nor Byakuya know what to say. Jack is known to say such vulgar and disturbing things, but to hear her speak to Byakuya like that is...new. “This is so not what I was expecting. I’ll be waiting for you whenever you’re done looking like a homeless man that’s been shat on.” 

And just as quickly as she had appeared, Jack disappeared from the room. Byakuya breathes out what can only be an exasperated sigh of relief. “Good riddance,” he mumbles under his breath. Makoto goes to sit down next to him with his legs criss-cross applesauce and his back against the wall. 

He reads over the directions on the bottles of pills and pops off the caps. “You get two of these,” he says, extracting two of the pain pills. “And one of these.” He adds one of the others to the pile, and hands them off to Byakuya. “Here’s some water, too.” 

Makoto watches as Byakuya pops all three pills in his mouth at once and downs them with a gulp of water. “Hope this helps,” Byakuya says. 

“H-how have you been since I left earlier?” Makoto asks cautiously. It’s a shock that Byakuya is even letting him sit in his room, he doesn’t want to push it too far. 

Byakuya shrugs, staring down at the floor. He refuses to meet Makoto’s eyes. “Not worse but not better.” Makoto tries to think of the last time he was sick and what made him feel better then. Byakuya doesn’t seem to be throwing up as much as he was before, so maybe it’s okay now for him to move over to his bed...it’s be a lot more comfortable than the bathroom floor. “I.... _ appreciate  _ the help, Makoto, but you should go,” Byakuya says. “Stay in here much longer and I’ll be taking care of you next.” 

Did he hear that right? Did those words actually just come out of his mouth? “Oh, so you’re saying you would take care of--”

“Absolutely not,” Byakuya scoffs, cutting off Makoto. “It was merely a joke.” 

The corner of Byakuya’s stupid smirk almost looks like it could be the start of a real smile, and Makoto starts to believe that there was some truth hidden in that joke. “Come on. You should get in bed, it’ll be more comfortable.” Makoto stands and reaches out to Byakuya, but Byakuya looks at him with disgust as if he’s just murdered his entire family. “Are...you going to get up?”

“To assume that I cannot even stand up by myself…” Byakuya says, trailing off at the end and shaking his head. “Such a fool. Treating me as if I’m some toddler…” Well...at least Makoto tried. He stands to the side and watches in painful, awkward silence as Byakuya attempts to stand up on shaky legs. He uses one hand to grab onto the side of the toilet so he can try to push himself off the floor, but his plan fails miserably. His hand slips, and he goes flying back to the floor, his ass hitting the ground with a thud. Jesus Christ. Makoto uses every ounce of strength in his body to hold back laughter. “Are you just going to stand there and watch me struggle? Come on, do your job, Makoto,” Byakuya says, as if he hadn’t just refused Makoto’s help a few moments ago. It seems like he’s trying to brush off his embarrassment by acting like an asshole again. 

“Here,” Makoto says, reaching a hand out again. Reluctantly, Byakuya places his hand in Makoto’s (grimacing in disgust as he does it, of course) and allows Makoto to pull him to his feet. “Do you need help getting to your bed..?” Makoto asks, gently placing the palm of his hand against Byakuya’s back. Byakuya doesn’t hesitate to swat Makoto’s hand away. 

“Of course I can walk by myself.” Slowly, with weak legs, Byakuya hobbles to his bed. It’s almost comical to watch...actually, no. It  _ is  _ comical. It’s  _ extremely  _ comical. Sure, Makoto feels a little guilty for getting a kick out of seeing Byakuya in such a weak state, barely able to get himself to his bed, but to be fair...he kind of deserves it. It’s not that he necessarily  _ wants _ to see Byakuya in pain, it’s just the irony of seeing someone who acts so high, mighty, and untouchable all the time brought to their knees by a little stomach bug. Of course, Makoto is still going to help him -- he’d always help out his friends -- but that doesn’t mean he can’t laugh a little to himself on the inside when he sees Byakuya, whose god complex is rival to only god himself, on bedrest from a mild virus. 

When Byakuya manages to make it to his bed, he collapses on top of the blankets with a heavy sigh. He still has sweat beading on his forehead, and his cheeks are burning red. Must be the fever. “Can I...get you anything?” 

“You can get these pants off of me.” Makoto stares at Byakuya in shock. It takes Byakuya a few incredibly confusing moments to realize what he just said. “God, Makoto, don’t be so filthy. I’m hot. These sweatpants aren’t helping. Get them off of me.” 

“You want me to…” Makoto starts to say. “Take your pants off? You mean you can’t do it yourself?” 

“Why would I do that when you can just do it for me?”

Makoto shrugs -- he can’t really argue with that logic. “Alright, whatever. Lift your legs up.” With that familiar cocky smirk plastered on his face, Byakuya does as he’s told. Makoto can’t say he ever imagined he’d be in this situation; alone in a room with Byakuya, taking his pants off. But...he also can’t say he’s mad at where he’s ended up. With his fingers, he grabs at the waistband of Byakuya’s sweatpants and slides them down to his feet. He’s wearing a pair of plain black boxers underneath, thank god. The leg holes briefly get caught on his feet, but after Byakuya kicks at the air a few times, they’re free. 

Once the sweatpants are off, Makoto notices a strange, teasing smile forming on Byakuya’s lips. “That’s hilarious,” Byakuya says. Makoto cocks his head to the side, as if to question what’s so funny. “I didn’t think you’d actually do it.” 

“W-what?” Makoto stammers.

“I told you to take off my pants, and you obeyed,” Byakuya says through a laugh. “You’re like...my servant.” So, Byakuya only asked him to do it so he could tease him. Makoto can’t say he’s surprised. It’s very Byakuya of him; he shouldn’t have even fallen for it in the first place. “Hey, don’t look so dejected,” Byakuya begins. “I--its...I’m trying to say...thanks, or whatever. For the help.” He still refuses to meet Makoto’s eyes, and he barely manages to say the word, but at least he did it. Makoto doesn’t think he’s ever heard Byakuya say  _ thanks  _ before. 

“No problem,” Makoto shrugs. “Are you still feeling hot?” Before Byakuya can answer for himself, Makoto places the back of his hand against Byakuya’s forehead. As he expected, the skin there radiates heat. “I have an idea.” Makoto suddenly remembers something his mom used to do for him when he was running a fever. He heads back into the bathroom and finds a clean washcloth hanging by the shower. He turns the sink to the coldest setting and waits for the water to turn ice cold before running the cloth under the water. He makes sure it’s fully saturated, then folds it up a few times before returning to Byakuya. 

“Here,” he says, carefully draping the cold cloth over Byakuya’s forehead. Byakuya softly hums in satisfaction. “Does that help?” 

“It does,” Byakuya answers. He seems comfortable enough for now, and he closes his eyes. There’s not much left that Makoto can do. All that’s left is to wait until he’s feeling better. 

“Well, I guess that’s all I can do for now,” Makoto shrugs. Byakuya’s eyes are still shut, but Makoto can tell he’s still awake. “I’ll leave you to it. I’ll be back in a bit to check up on you.” 

Just as Makoto is about to leave, Byakuya’s eyes shoot open once again. “You’re…leaving already?” Byakuya asks. There’s something different about his tone. There’s a hint of...disappointment, or sadness. Probably a mix of both, actually, by the sound of it. “Makoto...could you stay for a little longer?”

“You want me to stay?” Makoto knows why. Byakuya is realizing that, even if he doesn’t want to admit it, he enjoys being around Makoto. Maybe Byakuya even likes him a little bit. “Why’s that? Do you need something else?” Makoto asks teasingly. He’s going to make Byakuya admit it. 

“No, I just...I just..” Byakuya can’t seem to say the words. “Don’t make me say it.”

“Come on, say it,” Makoto says, inching closer to the door. “If you don’t want me here, I suppose I’ll just leave…” He starts to turn the door knob. 

“Alright, fine. I want you to stay because I appreciate your company. Happy now?” 

“Very happy,” Makoto says with a smirk. He’ll stay, then. He can’t lie, he likes hanging out with Byakuya, too. He’s a massive dick most of the time, sure, but...there’s something telling Makoto that a lot of the Byakuya that he knows is a facade. He’s scared, just like the rest of them -- he just has a unique way of hiding it. Makoto sits down on the edge of the bed next to Byakuya, but neither of them says a word. The silence this time is comforting. “You should try to sleep, Byakuya. Rest will help you feel better soon.”

“Yeah,” Byakuya says, closing his eyes again. He looks different when he’s half-asleep. He looks more...innocent. Makoto isn’t sure what gives him the idea, but he brings his hand up to Byakuya’s hair and slowly runs his fingers through the blonde locks. Byakuya doesn’t object, so he keeps doing it, gently playing with the other boy’s hair. “Feels good,” Byakuya says. He’s so out of it, he probably won’t even remember this once he’s fully away. But that’s okay. 

Makoto would play with Byakuya’s hair all night if he needed to. 


End file.
